dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Da Hyun (1998)
Perfil * Nombre: 김다현 / Kim Da Hyunthumb|288px|DaHyun * Apodos: '''Tofu, Dubu. * '''Profesión: Cantante, rapera, bailarina y MC. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur. * '''Altura: 158cm * Peso: 48kg * Tipo de sangre: '''O * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis * '''Zodiaco chino: Tigre * Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment Programas de TV *(MBC) Weekly Idol (Como MC, 2016) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Kings (MC especial Junto a Tzuyu). *(MBC) Radio Star. *(MBC) Real Men (Especial Femenino 4° Temporada). *(SBS) The Boss is Watching. *(KBS) Bon Boon Olympic (junto a Nayeon y Jeongyeon). *(MBC) 2016 Ido Star Athletics Championships. *(KBS) Juegos Olímpicos (04-02-2016). *(SBS) Same Bed, Different Dreams (23-01-2016). *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03-01-2016). *(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31-12-2015). *(MBC) People of Full Capacity (25-12-2015). *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (23-12-2015). *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (09-12-2015). *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16-11-2015). *(Arirang TV) After School Club (03-11-2015). *'2015: (Naver TV) Twice TV 2 [Aplicación V]. * 2015: (Naver TV) Twice TV. * 2015: (Mnet) SIXTEEN. Vídeos Musicales * 2015: Wooyoung - "R.O.S.E" * 2014: '''GOT7 - "Stop Stop It" Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop: TWICE ** Posición: '2da rapera, vocalista y 3ra bailarina. * '''Hobbies: '''Le encanta escuchar música y tocar el piano. * Especialidad: Bailar y rapear. * '''Educacion: ' ** Hanlim Multi Art High School (2016 - Actualidad) * '''Hábitos: Tocarse la nariz, ella aclaró: "No me hurgo la nariz, simplemente me la toco" * Cosas que le gustan: Estar sola. Le gusta estar con gente, pero cuando está sola puede sentir esa sensación de felicidad; quizá pueda ser el silencio, ya que le gustan las atmósferas silenciosas. * Estilo: Un estilo que afiance su personalidad y con el que ella se sienta cómoda. * Música favorita: Le gustan las canciones que le hagan moverse sin control, emocionantes y llenas de ritmo. Los días en los que se siente triste le gusta escuchar baladas. * Lema: "'Esto también pasará". * Fue contactada por la empresa JYP Entertainment luego de que su video en la iglesia '"Church noona's eagle dance" [1] y otros mas como Mountain se hicieran virales en las redes. Esto la hizo una de las más populares dentro del grupo. * Fue aprendiz de JYP durante tres años. * Fue la protagonista del MV "Stop Stop It" de GOT7. * Fue la tercera aprendiz en ser revelada para el programa SIXTEEN. * Utiliza lentes de contacto. * En TWICE TV, cuando le preguntaron que causó que fuera a JYPE dijo: "Me gusta mucho bailar, y cuando estaba en segundo año busqué un concurso de baile enlinea, encontré uno unos días antes y me registré enseguida. Hice la coreografía y edite la música yo misma. Creo que era excepcional que una pequeña bailara sola. Luego de ese concurso fui contactada por JYPE y tuve una oportunidad de audición". * Es confiable con su flexibilidad. * Muchos internautas la comparan y piensan que ella es la versión femenina de Jackson (GOT7). * Es fácil de tratar una vez la conocen. * Aprecia increíblemente a sus fans, incluso, en TWCE TV lloró de agradecimiento. * En el Weekly Idol, Tzuyu realizó el famoso baile del águila de Dahyun haciendo que se levantará de su asiento y reaccionara. * Ha mejorado sus habilidades en el rap. * Es muy servicial y honesta cuando expresa sus sentimientos. * Es amiga de la ahora ex-aprendiz de JYP, Minyoung; en SIXTEEN casi siempre se las podía ver juntas. * Cuando le preguntaron a GOT7 cómo había sido trabajar con ella en su vídeo musical, Yugyeom respondió que era una persona realmente amable y buena. * No puede ver películas de terror. * Jun.K fue a apoyarlas en sus prácticas para la actuación final en SIXTEEN y destacó que cuando veía a Dahyun solo pensaba en su famoso "baile del águila"; pero que su encanto estaba precisamente en eso, en ser única e impredecible, y que debía sentirse orgullosa de ello. * Eligió a Sana como la participante de SIXTEEN con quien saldría si fuese hombre ya que es linda y tiene mucho aegyo, y cree que si fuese hombre eso le gustaría mucho. * En SIXTEEN se reveló que ella era quien más se tardaba en despertar por las mañanas, una vez incluso la despertaron y llegó a caerse de la cama. * Dahyun es la más emotiva del grupo, se conmueve y suele llorar con facilidad, sobre todo cuando habla de lo agradecida que esta por el amor y apoyo que le han dado sus fans. * Desea participar junto a sus compañeras en un concierto de JYP Nation. * Es una de las chicas más flexibles dentro de TWICE. * Sunmi imitó su famoso "baile del águila" con las Wonder Girls mientras cantaban una parodia de su canción "Tell me" en SNL Korea (Vídeo). * Comparte habitación con Tzuyu y Chaeyoung (las tres son las más jóvenes del grupo). * Dahyun explicó como anécdota en el tercer directo de la Aplicación V, que un día, compartiendo ya piso con el resto de compañeras, Nayeon la llamó a la 1am cuando iba a dormir. Salió y vio a las integrantes de Twice bailando en el salón; Dahyun les preguntó: "¿Qué es esto?", y ellas contestaron: "Es una noche loca y debemos de bailar". * Ella y JB (GOT7) se parecen mucho físicamente. Además, su cara tiene cierto parecido con la de Sungjae (BTOB), sobre todo cuando sonríe. * Dahyun sabe tocar el piano. *Aparece en el MV de su compañero de empresa Wooyoung de 2PM: R. O. S. E, junto a otras integrantes de TWICE. * Es la chica más extrovertida y espontánea dentro de Twice, no le importa quedar mal frente a cámara mientras se lo pase bien y esté con sus compañeras. * Durante una entrevista de radio sus compañeras de grupo la eligieron de forma unánime como la que mejor fan service hace dentro de Twice. *Tiene una estrecha relación con Sana y Momo. * Luego de haber aparecido en el programa People of Full Capacity junto a Vernon de SEVENTEEN, muchos neitzens los relacionan y piden verlos como pareja en We Got Married. * Tiene una personalidad que llama mucho la atención. * Es muy querida dentro del grupo. * J.Y. Park (CEO) en el primer episodio de SIXTEEN resaltó la valentía de Dahyun en su presentación. Tanto así que fue la presentación favorita de JYP en ese primer episodio. * Es muy cercana a los chicos de GOT7. * Es buena a la hora de hacer coreografías divertidas y diferentes de canciones de otros grupos. * En el programa Weekly Idol imitó a Sohee haciendo reír a Heechul (Sohee fue su tipo ideal durante mucho tiempo). * Muchos internautas luego de ver la linda interacción entre HeeChul de Super Junior y Dahyun en el programa Weekly Idol los han apodado DACHUL https://youtu.be/sfVYdIMvgH4. * Tiene dos nicknames, "Tofu", apodada por ella misma y "Dubu", apodada por los fans. * Muchos internautas consideran que podría ser una excelente MC en programas de variedades, considerándola una de las próximas reinas de los programas de variedades. * Realizó una parodia con sus compañeras junto Wooyoung de 2PM con la canción So Hot! de Park Hyun Bin en el especial de año lunar de SBS The Boss Is Watching. La presentación hizo que tanto jefes y representantes de compañías y otros grupos de chicos y chicas se divirtieran durante toda la presentación. * Muchos idols luego de conocerla y verla actuar en las presentaciones de TWICE, la consideran la reina de las expresiones lindas y divertidas. * Al haber trabajado junto a GOT7 en su MV "Stop Stop It", tiene buena relación con todos los miembros. * Aparecerá junto a sus compañeras de grupo Nayeon, Tzuyu, Jeongyeom y Jihyo y las miembros de GFRIEND con una versión del éxito de Girls' Generation, Gee en Inkigayo el 13/03/2016. * La maestra de yoga del grupo es fan de Dahyun, por esta razón dedico una pose de yoga en honor al eagle dance de ella. Además en el episodio 2 de TWICE Elegant Private Life, en la clase de yoga, la maestra elogió a Dahyun por su grandiosa flexibilidad diciendo que pareciera que no tiene huesos, las chicas dijeron que una de las razones por la cual la comparan con un tofu no es solo por lo blanca que es el color de su piel, sino también por su flexibilidad. * Es la miembro mas baja del grupo; antes se pensaba que era Chaeyoung, pero en el ultimo episodio de TWICE Elegant Private Life se puede ver que Chaeyoung es mas alta que Dahyun por solo unos 3mm. *Dahyun impresionó a los espectadores de Real Men con su habilidad para mantener la calma bajo presión. Los miembros participaron en una evaluación de entrenamiento de primeros auxilios durante emergencias. Dahyun entonces da un paso adelante, manteniendo la calma mientras hace un torniquete al primer paciente. Durante todo el tiempo Dahyun está atenta al paciente con estrés postraumático. “Ya que los sargentos del equipo que estaban a mi lado estaban nerviosos, sentí que al menos yo necesitaba mantener la calma y hacer algo. Creo que he sido capaz de hacerlo”, compartió Dahyun en su entrevista. http://www.soompi.com/es/2016/03/15/dahyun-de-twice-mantiene-la-calma-bajo-presion-en-real-men/. *Dahyun en Real Men se impresionó de sí misma al ducharse en menos de 15 minutos ya que normalmente tarda 1 hora y media. * Estará como MC permanente de una sección de Weekly Idol llamada Idol's The Best junto a su compañero de empresa Jackson Wang de GOT7, SinB de GFRIEND y Jooheon de MONSTA X. Por lo que muchos desean ver la interacción de Dahyun con Jackson, ya que muchos la consideran su versión femenina y la interacción de Heechul de Super Junior ya que también sera MC permanente en el programa y ambos tuvieron buena química en la emisión pasada del mes de diciembre. * En el primer capítulo de Weekly Idol en el que Dahyun partcipó como MC hizo equipo con Heechul, él cuando tenían que presentar el nombre del equipo dijo a Defconn: "Hyung, entiendo porqué te sientes incomodo alrededor de Hani. Yo me siento muy incómodo alrededor de Dahyun". Cuando intentó continuar con sus lineas de MC, pero no pudo porque seguía riendo avergonzado y diciendo "Es muy incómodo". Galería Dahyun1.jpg Da Hyun02.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:Nacidos en 1998